


Golden Cuffs

by Paradigmparadoxical



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 17:44:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20157553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradigmparadoxical/pseuds/Paradigmparadoxical
Summary: Cover art for Kelyon's fic Golden Cuffs.Nominated for Best Cover Art in the 2020 TEA awards!





	Golden Cuffs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kelyon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelyon/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Golden Cuffs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17305001) by [Kelyon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelyon/pseuds/Kelyon). 


End file.
